Firestorm the Arbiter
Name Firestorm the Arbiter Biography Firestorm is the one-time King of all the unified Golem nations, and wielder of his species Guardian Power. Taking great pride in his heritage, Firestorm is well known for being a little stubborn at times, but whenever a situation arrived that required push vs. shove, Firestorm would push the hardest. A long time Hero, Firestorm has fought along the sides of other great warriors, such as Izhan Shade, in order to secure peace for his people and for the safety of all the creatures of Terrain. From a wandering peasant, to discovering his heritage, to becoming a Hero and King to the people, The Arbiter's story is one filled with intrigue, treachery and unequaled courage. History Firestorm's earliest history consists almost entirely of humiliation and abuse. While his father and mother participated bravely in the Ancient's War, he had been snuck out of the combat zone in a traveling merchants caravan, owned and operated by the greedy Jobe. Jobe was obligated from his duty to Heroes to protect Firestorm while the battle in the north raged, but Jobe was always bitter of this and frequently sought out ways of making life for Firestorm as harsh as possible. Jobe would often use Firestorm as a beast of burden and have him pack and unpack camp every night. The others in the caravan would jeer and laugh at him, and generally make things as hard as possible for the young golem. As young as he was, he had no early memories of his parents, and grew up in slave like conditions under Jobe's beady eyes with no real way of comparing it to anything better. Ancestry Second Age Early life Several months passed by, and Firestorm named his pet Little Grey. Whenever Jobe was angry at him, or the workers were jeering and throwing mud, Firestorm could take heart in the fact that Little Grey was always there, waiting for him. He kept him a secret from the others and took care of him with a deep level of compassion. One fateful night, as the young Firestorm was setting up a large tent at the end of camp, Firestorm felt a small trickle of fear and pain flicker into his mind from Little Grey... and then nothing. With a speed that seemed unlikely for his size, Firestorm pounded his way back to where his friend had been hidden, and found Jobe standing with a sick smile on his face talking to two workers. Jobe held Little Grey limply in one with blood dripping down and was saying something about "pests" or "turtle soup". Firestorm could not recall. Something deep inside of Firestorm snapped that night. With a great bellow the young golem snatched up the two working men beside Jobe and crushed their bodies in to bloody paste before hurling them out of camp. Impossibly, Jobe watched this happen and actually smiled even more saying, "feels good, doesnt it?" Firestorm just looked at the blood flowing between the stony cracks on his hands in shock, than looked at Little Grey's blood dripping over Jobe's hand. With that, Firestorm charged out of camp, and tried to leave the memory of Jobe far behind him. Adult hood Power & Abilites Spell's Rune's General Skill's Class Skill's Talent's Feat(s) Trivia